


Two Stars Are Born

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Golden Age Hollywood, Name Changes, Struggling Actors, Studio System, instant friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki may be new to Hollywood, but they know they can't get too sentimental about their names.





	Two Stars Are Born

Jensen and Jared met in line the studio commissary. They automatically sized each other up and then immediately relaxed when they realized that there was no way on God's green earth, or Harry Cohn's studio, they would be in competition for the same roles. Carrying their trays out to the main dining hall, they sized up the situation.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Jared asked.

"High school," they both said simultaneously and laughed.

"The only people I know are the popular kids are the ones we can't possibly try to sit next to," Jared said, nodding over toward William Holden who was sitting with a couple of men who looked like high-powered lawyers. Or agents. Or...people who weren't brand new contract players.

Jared and Jensen found a table and started eating their lunch, sharing stories about their acting dreams and what they'd already done to try to achieve them. They discovered they were both from Texas and complimented one another on losing their accents. Then they complained about their individual living situations and started talking about pooling resources to get a decent rental together.

By the time they'd finished their sandwiches, egg salad for Jensen, ham and cheese for Jared and eaten their chocolate cake, they were firm friends. They'd also realized that they both had an appointment with the same studio groomer at the same time, so they found Frederick Lane's office, where a bored fifty-year-old secretary told them they'd been double booked. She wasn't exactly apologetic, but then with employees at Jared's and Jensen's levels she didn't need to be.

"We can see Mr. Lane together," Jared offered.

"If that makes things easier, doll," Jensen added.

"You're a dear," the secretary said. "Go right in."

"Jensen! Jared!'' Frederick Lane was expansive in a weirdly sort of oily way. They'd both met him before, separately, but this was the first time either had been in his office, which looked like it had been decorated by someone who'd seen a couple of pictures of a London gentleman's club at crucial stage in their artistic life.

Everyone shook hands and Jensen and Jared settled into a couple of brown leather club chairs while Mr. Lane paced and smoked a cigar. 

"Thanks for agreeing to a damned joint appointment," Mr. Lane said. "Damned stupid girl, double booking like that."

"No problem," Jared said.

" _De nada_ ," Jensen said.

"No speako the Espanish," Mr. Lane said. "You guys are damned all-Americans, got that?"

Jared and Jensen exchanged a look. In Texas " _de nada_ " was right up there with apple pie. In southern California, too, for that matter. But maybe not in, say, New England.

"The first thing we gotta do for both of you is ditch your damned names," Mr. Lane said. Jensen and Jared nodded. They'd both seen Janet Gaynor in _A Star Is Born_ ; they knew they'd never be able to get work with the names they'd been born with.

"Did it my own damned self," Lane said, like he was trying to soothe them when in reality, neither had objected. "Born Fredric Lehne," he explained, spelling it out. "Not one damned person in the whole damned town could get it right, so now I'm Frederick Lane. Or Fred, to guys like you," he added with an ingratiating wink.

"Thanks...Fred," Jensen said, moving uncomfortably in his chair.

"So, what are we working with?" Fred pointed at Jensen. "Full name?"

"Jensen Ross Ackles," Jensen said, realizing it might be the last time he said that outside a court of law.

"I can work with that," Fred said. "You'll be...Ross Jensen."

Ross nodded. Not exactly Cary Grant, but he could definitely live with it and his mom would be pleased.

"You?" Fred asked Jared.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki," Jared said, almost apologetically.

"Jesus, your parents loose a bet with Wagner or with the czar?" Fred demanded.

Jared just laughed. "Pretty close guess, actually. Poland lost a bet with a czar, so my dad's family moved to Texas. Dad lost a bet with my mom about the opera, so...Tristan."

Fred laughed. "You're a good kid," he said approvingly, waving his cigar around with dangerous exuberance. Jared and Ross glanced at each other, each smiling at the way the other was trying not to cough. Meanwhile, Fred moved over to his desk and started flipping through papers.

"Hmmm...got an oater shooting out at Vasquez Rocks next week. Says you boys can ride; that really true?"

"With the best of them," Ross said easily. Fred shot him a look.

"I won't fall off the horse," Ross modified his boast. 

"Good man, Ross," Fred said. "You that good, or at least not that bad?" he asked Jared.

"Can do," Jared said.

"Nice. Okay, so Ross Jensen and...let's go with Patrick Jarrod...will report to costuming tomorrow at seven to get geared up." Fred took a closer look at a page. "They're small parts, but these guys are supposed to be like boyhood buddies. Problem with that?"

The two young actors looked at each other and grinned.

" _De nada_ ," said Ross and Patrick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny since the first time I saw the names "Jared Padalecki" and "Jensen Ackles" come up in the "Supernatural" credits and marveled at the small victories we've had as society; my exact thought was, "Fifty years ago, that would never have flown." Now, nine years later, it's finally off my chest and I can move on with my life.
> 
> Fredric Lehne has had his name misspelled over a dozen times in his career...including for his first three appearances on "Supernatural." They got it right the fourth time.
> 
> Also, William Holden? Born William Franklin Beedle, Jr.


End file.
